Fourth of July
by jeangoony
Summary: Steve McGarrett has a special announcement to make to his team and as its Fourth of July he decides to celebrate with a day out on his schooner.


FOURTH OF JULY - A WELCOME DAY OFF

By Jean G

It had been a busy three weeks at Five 0, Hawaii's elite police unit. The head of the unit, Steve McGarrett had been away for nearly three weeks, leaving a heavy load for his team to handle. However he was confident that they were able to deal with whatever came their way. He had been in touch with Danny Williams his second in command at regular intervals, and was informed that several arrests had been made on a major case which McGarrett was reluctant to leave. There had been no option as he had been subpoenaed to appear as a witness on the Big Island, The case had taken over two weeks. The following week he had to attend the annual Police convention in Washington, he had never missed one in 15 years. The last five years he had him been nominated to be a speaker, which he always enjoyed.

This particular Convention had been very special as Steve had been informed by Governor Paul Jameson that Five 0 was to receive a Presidential award for its services to crime prevention in the Hawaiian Island, The first of its kind. It was to be announced at the Convention. Steve McGarrett wasn't a man to boast his achievements; He was only doing a job, never the less, never-the-less. he couldn't help but feel a pride in his heart, particularly for his team, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, all of whom had been with him since Five 0's conception, Duke Lukela had joined them from HPD two years previously, but was none the less a dedicated team member.

Steve gave some thought as to how to tell the team, he didn't want to blurt it out in the office. No, he felt it needed a special occasion. The Fourth of July was two days away. That would be an ideal opportunity he thought, so when he got back to the office, he greeted everyone in a normal way, congratulated them on running the office smoothly and called Jenny into his office.

"Jenny, I have a small problem" he confided. I have a special announcement for the team and I would to do it on the Fourth. Do have you any ideas how we can celebrate, given they have closed a big case load this last three weeks? I think they have earned a day off, and pray that nothing comes up between now and then."

"Well Boss, I would think it's kind of obvious" she said as she poured him some fresh coffee. You have a perfectly good schooner, big enough for all of you. Chin's kids are at church camp for the holiday, apart from Tim and he is spending it with his girlfriend.

Steve nodded his head as he savoured his favourite coffee. "Mm, now why didn't I think of that?" He muttered, half to himself.

"You have been busy Boss, and being a man, sometimes you don't see the obvious." She giggled.

"Don't be so cheeky, my girl, I can fire you, you know," He tweaked her cheek as he said it. "Jenny you're good at organising parties, you are always doing something with your clubs. Would you give Chin's wife and Kalena a call and ask them to help with the food."

"Of of course I will, so am I included too?" she asked with a trace of a grin on her face.

"Of course, you are an integral part of the team, too." Steve smiled and added "You are the best secretary in town and you make the best coffee, now get to it wiki wiki." He gave a little laugh.

Jenny went to make the phone calls and sent the team into McGarrett's office.

"Gentlemen I have an announcement to make," Steve told then as he sat on the edge of his desk as he very often did. "We are going to have an Independence Day party on my boat. You all deserve a day of rest. But... Gentlemen, I do not want any antics like you tried once before" As he spoke he looked meaningfully at meaningfully at Kono.

Kono knew immediately exactly what Steve was talking about. "But Boss, I only wanted to see if I could catch dat flying fish, I couldn't help if I fell overboard." Kono said, raising his hands in supplication.

"Well you were lucky you didn't become shark bait even if you would have given the shark indigestion," Steve replied, a smile spreading across his face. "Be at the boathouse by eight am sharp, that's all Gentlemen" he said briskly as he sat himself down at his desk to deal with his paperwork.

On the morning of the fourth, McGarrett was up at his usual time. He always went for a half hour jog with Kela, the little dog he had adopted after an old seafarer friend had died. Steve had been unable to bear the thought of leaving her in the pound. Kela adored Steve, and she was a comfort to Steve in his empty apartment. The Kelly family looked after her a great deal and Steve's housekeeper May, checked on her daily.

"Well girl," he told his pet. "You are going to enjoy today, although I will have to put you in the cabin this evening as there will be a lot of fireworks going on." Steve always spoke to Kela as if she was human. Kela wagged her tail then went to collect her leash. She knew the daily routine by heart.

It was a fine dry day and Steve had checked the weather, it would be a perfect day for sailing. He arrived at the beach house at seven forty five to find the others waiting for him. Danny and his Fiancé Kalena, a beaming Chin and his wife Lin, Kono, Duke and Jenny, all had cold bags, filled with traditional Hawaiian dishes, Kono had brought Lomi Lomi, one of Steve's favourites, Lin had made Sui Mai, a sort of Chinese dumpling and a huge mixed rice dish. Danny and Kalena, supplied hot dogs and buns with Pringles crisps and homemade coleslaw and a salad bowl. Duke brought the beers and soft drinks. Jenny had baked a large fruit cake; they had consulted each other about who was to take what the day before. Steve, being a health food nut, supplied fresh pineapple, mango and papaya. He had also bought a bottle of champagne which he had put in the ice box the previous day, as he felt it was right for the occasion. Last, but not least, he had provided Kela's dinner.

They set sail heading toward Diamond Head, and then on towards Kahala. Steve intended to get as far as the Mokes, depending on the wind. Apart from Jenny and Lin, they all had some sailing experience, particularly Duke, who had seen service in the Navy as a young man. So they each took turns at the Helm. Jenny and Kalena started singing sea shanties and they all joined in, Steve, Kono and Duke had fine voices and were doing very well with 'What shall we do with a drunken sailor,' but ended up laughing until they cried when Danny and Chin started messing about and deliberately singing out of tune.

They were having a whale of a time(pardon the pun) they had a pod of dolphins follow them for some time, Kela was used to seeing them and was running up and down the deck in a playful manner, yet never barked to frighten them away.

They dropped anchor just after noon, not yet having reached the Mokes and made short work of the delicious food, saving some for the evening time, Steve had planned to drop anchor near Kahala beach on the return trip, as there would be a grand fireworks display from the very prestigious resort. At three pm, Steve tuned in to the radio to listen to the Independence Day Broadcast. They all stood to attention to sing the _Star Spangled Banner_. It was a sober moment and it caused each have their thoughts and memories.

They reached the Mokes in good time allowing themselves an hour or two to drop anchor again and have time to relax with some interesting anecdotes and memories. It was good to forget for a short time the kind of job they did, with all its drama and danger. Kono and chin were the comedians and soon had everyone laughing.

At sunset, hey sailed back toward Kahala, where they anchored offshore to finish their feast and wait for the fireworks. Lin took Kela down below where the little dog curled up in her basket and promptly fell asleep.

The fireworks display was spectacular! After it was over, Steve went below to get the champagne. The team looked surprised when he brought the two bottles and tumblers on deck. Not the sort of thing he usually would do. He opened the bottles and poured a glass for everyone - and a smidgen for himself; he didn't really like champagne.

"Gentlemen, err and ladies," he added with a grin, "I have an announcement to make." He stood straight and tall, his shoulders back, reflecting the pride he felt for his men. "It gives me great pleasure to tell you that Five-0 has been given a special Presidential Award for its services to law and order in Hawai'i, the first of its kind." The governor will present it to us at Police headquarters this coming Saturday."

The detectives looked at each other in surprise. Chin was the first to speak. "Come on Boss, we've had a great day, don't kid us and spoil it." Chin pulled a face.

"No Chin, you know I only deal in facts and this is a fact. I have the letter in the office; I've had it since the convention. I wanted to keep it as a surprise especially for today." Steve then stepped forward and shook each man's hand and slapped them on the shoulder. "Congratulations my friends and ' _ohana._ " He then gave the women a hug. "You too girls, you are an integral part of Five-0, especially you Jenny, and Kalena and Lin without your support and backup, your men wouldn't be able to do the job they do so well." McGarrett felt an unfamiliar feeling swell his heart. Danny was visibly emotional.

"Steve, it's you that has been the backbone of this Team, without you this team wouldn't exist." Danny stated.

"Yes it would Danno," Steve told him, brushing the back of his head in his usual gesture of affection. "One day, I will retire, but five-0 will go on, it has to. For now, we are the team. Happy Independence Day and here's to Five-0," Steve McGarrett said raising his glass.

They all joined in unison, "To Five-0."

Pau


End file.
